A Hamster Sized Problem
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: Sorry if the new chapter sucks..but i was in a hurry. Anyway..Review. No Flames.NeGS,GGSS Rating in later Chapters.
1. A little Problem around the lab

CSI Hamsters! Chapter 1, Why did the Authoress catch a cold?

Disclamer: Don't Own CSI.

The Name I will use is "Neko",meaning "Cat" in Japanese. I wanted to use "Nekoyasha",but it was too long. (Nekoyasha means Cat Demon.)

One Day, Around the CSI Offices, Greg's new Buddy was Walking around the place in a labcoat, munching on some gummy bears she brought. She offered him some, and once he ate the Gummy bears......

Grissom walked in,asking...

"Neko...Did you give Greg some Gummy bears?" He asked with a annoyed tone.

"Uh...Just a few....why?" She said,putting the gummy bears bag back in her pocket.

"Well...."he Started.

Warrick walked in,finishing his sentence.

".....He has a Hyperactivity Disorder. Any form of Candy he eats,makes him bounce off the walls." Warrick Said.

And he was right. He started bouncing off the walls,at a rate of 90mph.

"Whoo! I Need MoRe GuMmY bEaRs!" Greg said,while bouncing off the lab walls.

All 3 sweatdropped.

"Neko...Remember..Never give Greg Sanders any Sugar." Both Warrick and Grissom said.

"I'll remember that." She said..until the round charm on her necklace flashed...and she sneezed.

"Aaaaaaa...."She started..

"Noooooo!" Grissom said, tried to stop her from sneezing.

"..........Chooooooooo!" She finished.

Her Charm flashed,sending out a beam of purple light,hitting Greg right in the Chest.

"Whoa! Greggo,Are you ok?"He called out.

But he Wasn't. Both He and his clothes Had shrunk. He looked up at Grissom,Warrick,and Neko with tiny beady eyes. He had become a Hamster!

Not only he had cute Beady eyes...His fur was Sandy blonde,he still had on the cute hawaiian shirt,blue jeans,and his Kawaii lab coat.

"Dudes...You gotta help me! I'm...I'm..."He started..

"A Hamster?" Neko Said.

"Yep! What the heck happened?"

"It's My fault. Somehow I caught a cold, and then my favorite charm went off...but when I sneezed...a purple light hit you..and you became a Hamster!" She said.

"Oh..." He squeaked. "Is There a way to turn me back?"

"I don't know...But I will find out." Neko said.

"Grissom,Watch Neko..if she sneezes...dodge her beam." Warrick said.

"Ok." He said.

But....Here comes Sara Sidle. She was looking for greg to help her out with a piece of DNA...but only saw a hamster that looked like him.

"Hm...Why is a Hamster in here?" Sara asked Warrick.

"Sara! It's me..greg! I got turned into a hamster by accident! Somehow....Neko's Necklace went Berserk...and when she sneezed..i turned into this!" Greg Squeaked.

"Aaaaaaaa....." Neko started again...

"Not Again!" Grissom said. He tried to dive onto her in order to stop..

But it was too late. This time...it Bounced off the lab walls...and hit her! Neko Got hit with her own beam! She became a Chocolate Brown Hamster,with the same necklace on,a pair of jeans...and a pink Shirt just under that lab coat.

"Oh..No! Not again!!!" She squeaked.

She Sneezed again,3 times...and hit Sara,Grissom,and Warrick. Sharing the same fate.Heck...she sneezed 3 more times..the beams hit the walls,went out the open door,and hit Nick,Catherine,and Brass.

"Grissom...let's go find the others." Greg said.

All 4 hamsters ran off in search of the other CSI's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? Which one will they find? Who is the next CSI Member that became a hamster?

Find out in ch.2: Cowboy and CSI Girl Hamhams!

* * *

Miss Twinkle. 


	2. Cowboy and CSI Girl Found!

Ch.2: Cowboy and CSI Girl HamHams!

Disc: Nada. Although…I have Teddy bears,Chao,Pokemon, named after the Male CSI Characters.

* * *

The 5 Hamster Team consisting of: Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Nekoyasha Twinkle..(Also Known as Neko..),and Warrick Brown..Were walking through the hallway,hoping they wouldn't be stepped on. They went past The DNA Lab,The Morgue,and landed in the Evidence room.

"Hey! Is anyone here? Help!" Someone said.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Grissom yelled.

"It's Nick! I'm on top of the table!" He yelled.

"Dude…how are we gonna get him down?" Greg said.

Neko had an idea. She called out to nick…

"Nick! If there is a string,you can toss it down here! Then we can form a Hamster Ladder!"

"A What?" Said Warrick.

"Neko is right…for once." Grissom said.

"Wha-?" Neko wondered.

"Nick! There should be Some string over by the Luminol!" Grissom said.

"There is! Thanks for reminding me!" Nick said.

He grabbed some,and lowered himself halfway down. But,it wasn't enough. so,they all got on top of each other,and formed a Hamster Ladder. Nick jumped on Grissom's back,and climbed down.

"Ah…thanks,guys." He said.

"No problem. Do you know where Catherine is?"Warrick asked.

"Well..She was last Seen in the Lab, getting the results from I-AFIS. Because we are all stuck like this, it shouldn't be too hard."Nick said.

"Let's go!" They all said.

They ran and ran,but…They couldn't hear Catherine's voice. Somehow…it was too squeaky in order to hear it. So….

"Let's Split up." Grissom said.

"Ok." They all said.

Neko took the DNA Lab, Greg took the Evidence room, Grissom went to The Morgue,Warrick and Nick went to the Ballistics room,and Sara went to the break room. Since their Cell Phones shrunk along with them, They communicated via Cell Phone.

"Nothing over here." Neko said.

"Nada on my side." Greg responded.

"Nothing." Warrick Said.

"Nothing here either." Nick said.

"Just a Goose-egg here." Grissom said.

"Guys….I Found her!" Sara Responded.

They all ran to the break room where Sara was. Catherine was a Blonde hamster,complete with the work clothes she wore. Including her set of earrings.

"Why am I stuck like this?" She said.

"Long story, but…I did it. My necklace went berserk,started to Sneeze….and I turned the Graveyard shift into Hamsters." Neko said with a look of embarrassment…one that was usually seen by Greg when she looks at him and giggles.

"oh…great." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry! She'll fix it. Wont you?" Nick said.

"Yeah. I just need to remember how." Neko said.

"See? It will be ok. We just need to find Brass." Grissom said.

"Let's go." Said Catherine.

"Uh…Greggie?" Neko said with a blush.

"Yeah?" Greg looked at her with a confused look.

"Um…I just want to give you this." She said while she had her eyes closed.

"What is it?" Greg said.

"This." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Whoa! That was good." Said Greg.

"Neko! Greg! Let's go!" Said Nick.

"Does Neko have a Crush on Greg?" Warrick said, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"I think so. But we still need some proof in order to tell him. Does She have a Diary? A Journal? A backpack?" Said Nick.

"She has a Journal and a backpack." We need to find brass first, and then we'll see." Said Warrick.

Anyway……..while they were walking to Brass's office, Sara tripped over her own paws and as luck would have it,Grissom caught her.

"Uh….Thanks." Sara said while trying to supress a blush.

"Your'e welcome." Said Grissom,who was also trying to hide a blush.

"Well…let's go find Brass,and let Neko find us a cure to this little "Magic Mishap". " Sara said.

"ok." Grissom said.

* * *

Anyway…I'll Describe the Hamsters for ya.

Greg Sanders- Sandy blonde hamster with his spiked hair, lab coat , kawaii hawaiian shirt, Brown eyes, Blue Jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. And had the latex gloves off. (That's good.he's a CSI Level 1 and a DNA Tech.) around his neck was a pair of headphones..and attached to them was a Cd Player with one of his Cd's in it . (Just so Hot…) lv.1

Neko Twinkle- Chocolate Brown hamster with Green eyes, Black shirt with a "CSI Lab Mouse" insignia on it…(She made the shirt herself when she got the job.),Blue jeans, long curly-poofed hair, and always wears a necklace with a purple ring on it which holds special powers only she knows. Plus a pair of boots.Lv.1

Gil Grissom- Gray hamster with a beard, gray hair, Blue Eyes, Long Sleeved Black shirt, Black Jeans, a gold watch on his right wrist, Black Dress shoes,and a pair of glasses in front of his eyes.lv.3

Nick Stokes-Dark Brown Hamster with a shaved head,and a gold watch on his left wrist. He has on: Blue Jeans, a Red shirt with a brown leather jacket over it,white sneakers,and has a pair of sunglasses in his left jacket pocket.lv.3

Sara Sidle- Blonde Hamster with Sholder-length brown hair, brown eyes, around her neck was a gold necklace with a Heart-shaped pendant Grissom gave to her on christmas, a Brown Leather jacket, a Red Shirt and a pair of flared pants with a pair of black boots. On her left wrist was a watch,and on the other was a gold bracelet.lv.3

Warrick Brown- Light brown hamster with a Semi-afro, Blue Jean Jacket, Blue Jeans, a Green shirt, a watch on his left wrist, White Sneakers with black laces, and a bracelet that Sara gave him.lv.3

Catherine Willows-Blonde Hamster with long blonde hair down to her back,a pair of Purple pants with a Purple/floral shirt, high heals, a watch on her right wrist, 3 bracelets on her other wrist, the same earrings she wore for 2 days (Gold Hooped earrings.),and a silver necklace on.lv.3

Jim Brass- (Data On him will be updated in ch.3.)lv.3

* * *

Anyway…Ch3: CSI hamhams…

It will be here soon.

Prologue: Neko Finds the Cure,Nick and Warrick Find out her Secret, and a mysterious power awakens within 2 young lovers. Will the Lab Mouse and DNA Tech finally learn each other's secrets? Find out later!

Rainy


	3. Secrets Revealed

A Hamster Sized Problem Chapter 3!!! 

Disc: I think you know by now. -.-;

* * *

Last time, Grissom and the Team had found Nick and Catherine. Neko was almost done finding the cure to the "Magic Mishap" as Sara had dubbed it. They were looking for Jim Brass,the Commander to the LVPD.

"Grissom,where do you think he is?" Nick queried.

"I dunno,nick. But we should find him in order to Let Neko fix this accident. Have you found out the Cure yet?" Said Grissom.

"Not yet. I need more time!" Neko called out.

"I'll give you 1 hour. If you don't find it,You and Greg will be separated, and you will be assigned to hodges." Grissom Threatened.

"No!" she yelled. Then,she thought about it, and shuddered to think what would happen. "urk…I'll find it." She said.

"Good…" Grissom said.

They walked along,going past Archie's lab,the Trace lab,past the break room,and still…they couldn't find brass. But….somehow, Archie had brought his calico cat named "Cherry." And..Cats and hamsters don't mix. You see..Cats think that Hamsters are mice.

"Meow!" (Translation: Time to have a little lunch.) Cherry said.

She jumped off the table,while Archie had fallen asleep at his desk. Grissom and the others heard a low growl coming from behind them,and they blamed nick for not having lunch today.

"It's not me!" Nick said.

"Uh……….it's a cat." Greg said.

"But the only cat we have here Is Neko! And she's only a cat when she is on field duty!" Warrick exclaimed.

"No…look behind Neko! It's a Cat!!!!" Greg said.

And Greg was right. They ran and ran…until…they Ran into brass, and he was trying to find them!

"Ow…" Brass said, rubbing his head and looking at the cat behind them.. "run!!!!!!"

And so..they ran again. Until…

"Ow!!!!" Neko said,grabbing her knee in pain…and crying.

"No! Neko!" Greg said, He ran back,and grabbed her.she could only run on one leg,while the other was out of commission. "Are You ok?" he said.

"Yeah…it's just my bad knee. If I run too fast,it collapses." She explained.

"Neko,Greg…let's go!" Grissom called out.

So…While they were running,and Greg was helping Neko run, Archie was looking for his cat. They Ran past the break room, Coroner's lab, Trace room, Ballistics, and Landed back in the lab where it started. Cherry had cornered them near the warmer…..and Hodges found them. He took the Hamsters,and tried to get rid of them. But…they didn't want to become cat food. So..Grissom, Sara, and Catherine Used their sharp teeth to bite their way out of Hodge's grip. They landed on the table,and catherine walked up to him and said…

"Hey,Hodges…If you don't want your butt kicked, you better leave us alone." Said Catherine.

Hodges was shocked. He thought he was hallucinating. "Talking Hamsters? I must be working too hard. I need a vacation." He said,while walking out of the lab and grabbing a cup of coffee in the break room.

"Hey,cath? That was a cool thing you did back there." Said Sara.

"Yeah. It was." She smirked.

"Anyway….I found the cure to it!" Neko said.

"Good! Now we can finish our shift before ecklie gets onto us for not doing our job!" Grissom said.

"Uh…what happened anyway?" Brass said.

"Long story." They all said.

"anyway.. What's the cure,neko?" Sara said.

"Well…(gulp) I must kiss Greg on the lips…for 1 minute." She said.

"What? Why me?" Greg exclaimed.

"Because…..well..it's a secret." Neko said.

Greg agreed, and…in front of the entire team…She kissed Greg. He blushed the entire time,but he closed his eyes while they kissed. Neko's Charm went off again,but sent out a rainbow colored beam,that hit everyone including her and Greg. After they kissed,She passed out,and turned into a brown kitten.

"Great! We're back to normal!" Grissom said in happiness.

"Yeah. But Neko isn't. She passed out when the beam hit all of us. And now,she's in cat form,resting." Said warrick.

Anyway…Nick and warrick snooped around Her side of the lab,and found her backpack open. Inside was a Cd player, a diary, pens, markers, a notepad, and her forensic items.

"Hey warrick…I found her diary! And…it's unlocked! Here's a entry from 12/20/04!" Nick said.

_Dear diary,_

_Today ,I met the hottest guy around the CSI Building! His name is Greg Sanders! I cannot believe that I'm his assistant! Now I can be with him as long as I can until our shifts are over. I hope we can go on a date someday. But, We don't like the same music. I sometimes like his music ,but I may have some music he may like. Who knows? Oh well. I hope Nick, Warrick, Grissom, Catherine, or Sara don't find out!_

_Love,_

_Nekoyasha Twinkle._

"Whoa! We Have the proof that Neko loves greg!" Warrick said.

"We gotta show him!" they both said.

"Show me what?" Greg said.

"this!" They pushed the diary entry under his nose, and What he saw….He was Surprised!

"She…She Loves me? Well….So do I!"

"What?!?!?!" Warrick Said.

"I love Neko! Geez! I gotta tell her!" And with that,he ran out of the room,and found neko in the break room, drinking some of his Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"N..Neko?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"I..I..(Gulp) I love you."Greg bluted out.

"Well…So do i." She said,putting down her cup,and pulling him closer for a kiss.

(Meanwhile..)

Grissom was walking by,and saw them kissing. The reason was….There was Mistletoe above them.

"Well…The Christmas spirit has come. I'll leave them alone." Grissom giggled.

* * *

Greg: It's Christmas time! And from all Of us here at CSI…

All of them including Neko: Merry Christmas to all!

Nick: Don't get drunk on New Years!

Warrick: Oi. Just Be Safe this Season!

Grissom: Have a Merry Christmas.

Sara: And Have a Happy New year.

Greg And Neko: Be sure to get a lot of gifts, And Celebrate the Birth of Jesus.

Catherine: And..Make your Loved ones Very Happy this year!

Brass: In Short,Have a Merry christmas.

* * *

Neko 


	4. Revenge

A Hamster Sized problem Chapter 4: Revenge on hodges and Ecklie.

Disclaimer: The reason I wrote this..is because I hate hodges..and I have a headache. What can I say? Plus…He tried to get rid of the CSI Team by trying to feed them to a cat!And after that…I'll add a extra called: "How Greg Met Neko." It's where You get to find out how neko and greg met.

* * *

When greggo and Neko were done kissing, And Sara walked by them…she dropped her files and gasped…Like a big-mouth bass. Actually…that was what her mouth was…big.

"Greg! Neko!" She Gasped.

"Oh crap…Sara! It's not what it looks like!" Neko giggled embarassingly.

"Yeah! She just had a eyelash stuck in her eye…(Blush)" greg responded.

"Yeah right. You were kissing." Sara said.

"Ok! We were! Just don't tell nicky! Okie-dokie?" Neko pleaded.

"Ok..if you do something for me." Sara said.

"what?" They both said.

Sara took both of them into the locker room and whispered her plan. Her plan was to get back at hodges for attempted murder to the CSI Team while they were hamsters….and to get back at ecklie for all the other times just for randomosity. After all..those 2 were total morons.

"..So you got it?" Sara said.

"Yeah..So you want me to turn him into random animals until he surrenders? Then do the same to you-know-who?" Neko said.

"Yep!"

"Why do you wanna do this? I mean..why not turn him into a hamster like what happened last time?" Greg said.

"That works too. Let's do that." Sara said.

So..while Neko popped into a blue kitten…and waits for hodges and ecklie to pop up…while Greg and sara prepared for phase 2.

Phase 2: Sara Calls hodges and Ecklie into the break room….and Greg sets up a tripwire in front of the room to trip them. Then Sara sprays her perfume to make neko sneeze and turn them into hamsters.

"Ecklie! Hodges! Will you come into the break room? I have something new about the case! (She was working on a murder case.)" Sara said.

"What is it,Miss sidle? (Trip)" Ecklie said..and tripped.

"Heh. Time for some random payback!" Neko said and sneezed after sara sprayed her perfume in front of her face.

And so...He was turned into a hamster.

"Squeek! Miss Twinkle! Turn me back now..or else!" Ecklie threatened.

"nope. You should know that you should never act like a total kissup." Neko said.

The same fate happened to hodges….and Cherry chased them through the entire building.Thank you for cats..

(I'm sorry I didn't get to decribe nick. Here it is.)

"Nick stokes was a kawaii hamster with a shaved head,blue shirt,and a pair of bluejeans…but he did not like staying on a table a long time."

Now..this is the extra thingy. "How Greg met neko".

One day at the LVPD, Grissom told the entire team that they were gonna get a new member on the Graveyard shift. Her name was "Nekoyasha twinkle." A Young lady that oddly enough..had cat ears,cat tail,and could morph into a cat. Her name meant"Cat Demon." And she was the Assistant lab tech to greg sanders. After a few weeks,Greggo warmed up to her. And Sometimes she got to go over to greg's apartment to "Make out." Hehehe..(That means…Well..you know. I wanna keep my PG Rating. If I mentioned that they had sex..this would be a "R" Fic. And I am not gonna mention it in this fic. So,if you want the full story,wait for it in about 5 weeks)

SapphireNeko


End file.
